gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
L33t iRk3n Rm33
}} l33t_iRk3n_Rm33, pronounced "Elite Irken Army" and often shortened to Irken, is a weird, weird dude. He was one of Ashley's strongest supporters and remains as one of her biggest fans to this day, and reacted to her reveal as an Assist Trophy with relatively silent brokenheartedness, the impact cushioned by low expectations; he says he would have sooner expected Bugs Bunny to become a playable character than her, and that Ashley is lucky to even get the role she got. He doesn't post on the SSBU board nearly as much as he used to and has overall fallen from relevance. He's usually found on a secret board where nobody likes him. So why does he still go there? Pff, who knows? He and Davidk92 used to be best buddies. And now they're not. Irken wishes David would tell him why... Notable Topics Well, basically none anymore. Any relevance he may have had was gone long before Smash released, mostly because his claim to fame was jokingly talking about impossible newcomers and delighting people with the acknowledgment of said characters' existence, which works just fine if there's anything to speculate about, but now we know everything about the game. He made hypothetical Smash movesets for Snoopy, Plok, and Bowser Jr.; none of which he expected to make it for obvious reasons, but as it turns out, Bowser Jr. did, and Irken believes that the moveset that Sakurai made for him is much better than the one he made. Good luck finding them; he made those things forever ago. Trivia - Despite being such a huge fan of Ashley, Irken has never played a WarioWare game in his life. She's just that awesome. His plans to get his hands on Game & Wario get thwarted regularly. - He's the exact opposite when it comes to Sephiroth: despite never having played Final Fantasy 7, he is known to show great dislike towards Sephiroth, and claims that Pokey is better than him in terms of character, charm, personality, and definitely music. He's not fond of really any of the FF7 characters, and states that none of the things he dislikes about FF7 concern the gameplay so his not having played it isn't very important. - One character he hates with a pion from a game he has played is Dark Pit, who he believes to be the worst fictional character ever created. No, not the worst Kid Icarus character, not the worst Nintendo character, not the worst video game character, the worst character. Books, movies, comics, fanfiction, none of them have ever made a character quite as pathetic as Dark Pit, claims Irken. - His favorite Pokemon is Zapdos, and he's also rather fond of Aegislash, Diggersby, and Machamp - He thinks of himself as the "straightest man alive," and can't grasp the concept of an attractive man. - He has quite the foot fetish, and used to have a major persecution complex over it. Then he realized that almost nobody is giving a crap. - He's rather fond of bowler hats. That is, he likes to wear them. Fedoras just can't compare. Category:Users Category:Sm4sh veterans